Frozen Coffee
by Queen Isabelle
Summary: Elsa is working in a coffee shop to support herself and her younger sister, Anna. Jack's younger sister, Claira, is Anna's best friend and studies at the coffee shop. When Jack and Elsa meet, each notices something odd about the other. Each is determined to find out the other's secret while keeping theirs, and their feelings, hidden. (Jelsa fanfic) Possible OOCness!
1. Chapter 1

** Hi! So, this is my very first fanfic. I'm working on this with my friend, who does not have an account so I'm just going to make sure everyone knows that she helps proof-read and other stuff like that. I'm super excited to share this with you guys; I absolutely fell in love with Frozen when I saw it and I felt really bad that Elsa was alone and then my friend told me about this ship and I was like, NEW OTP! Thanks for reading my story, and I'm not sure how often I'll update, but I'll try and do it as regularly as possible! All of these characters belong to Disney, and probably (if I put any in) all of the songs too. If I put in one of the songs I've written I'll make sure and tell you guys! **

**-Isabelle**

* * *

Chapter 1:Elsa

_I hear Anna scream and suddenly I'm running down the hall, unaware of how I got out of bed. As I run, doors start to fling open one by one to reveal horrific scenes. I'm forced to watch and re-watch Olaf melting; Arendelle freezing over; Anna falling to the ground from 50 feet up; my parents being tortured with knives, and water and electricity, and fire. I turn my head to the end of the hall and see a shape I can only make out to be Anna. I run but I never reach her; the images keep appearing, door after door in this hallway that seems to never end. _

I wake up with my hands over my mouth and the sheets tangled in my legs. I kick them off and try to steady my raging heartbeat. I look up at the ceiling,freshly painted midnight blue with little white dots to remind me of the Arendelle sky. A sky I'll probably never see again. Hell, I'll probably never see the stars again, not in New York City. The city that never sleeps, or as I like to call it, the city that gives me nightmares.

When my breathing finally returns to normal, I slowly get up and make my way out of my room to the kitchen. I start to make Lady Grey Tea to calm my nerves; both making it and drinking it calms me. I look at the clock, 7:28 am, about an hour and a half until I have work. I go to Anna's room while waiting for my tea to heat up, hoping she had the good sense to set an alarm, and find her room empty and her bed messy. Oh thank God, she's on her way to school. I hear the microwave beep and I leave to go get my tea. Once it's out of the microwave and I've taken a few sips I decide I should start getting ready.

I head to the bathroom, grabbing a towel out of the closet on my way. I start the shower, and shed my terror-sweat-soaked shirt and shorts. I step in the shower and let the hot water run down my back, trying to release the tension in my muscles. I wash my hair, getting lost in the soothing motions. When I'm done, I head back to my room to dress in my work uniform for _Livin' La Vida Mocha_: a white bell-sleeved button-up shirt with a maroon collar, a black skirt that goes about 4 inches above the knee, a maroon apron with black pockets, maroon knee-high socks, and black ankle lace-up boots. I braid my hair and put it up in a bun, tucking a few stray pieces behind my ear. I put on some nude lip gloss, and some brown eyeshadow and mascara; not too much to draw unwanted attention to myself, but enough to look polished.

I finally make my way to my dresser and put on the black gloves that end at my wrist. All of my other gloves went to my elbow, so Anna bought me these. I grab my phone and my subway card and head out the door, locking it with the key we keep hidden in the plant. (I'm still surprised no one has broken into our apartment; we've lived here for almost two years and haven't once changed our hiding spot.) I start to walk down the three flights of steps, fidgeting with my gloves, to get to the lobby and exit the building. As I leave the apartment complex, I notice people wearing jackets and silently curse. It may be the end of April, but people still tend to look at you funny if it's chilly and you're only wearing a short-sleeved shirt. I sigh and head towards the subway. It's not my fault the cold doesn't bother me.

* * *

** It's me again! Well, obviously it's me; who else would it be? Sorry, I'm a little excited... Anyway, please review and tell me what you think... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEASE! I'll give you a cupcake if you do... Just kidding, if I had a cupcake I'd eat it, but yeah. Please review! Feel free to give me your honest opinion, just please no foul language... well, just not too foul because I used a little bit of foul language and I will use more, but please don't put it in your reviews... also, feel free to ask me questions and I will gladly answer them. Again, I'm super excited to share my story with you, and I hope you all fall in love with them as I play out their little romance. Also, I apologize for such a short chapter, I will try and make them longer in the future! Thanks again!**

**-Isabelle**


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay, so I read the reviews and I realized I just assumed you guys knew that Elsa and Jack both have their powers. So, just to make sure everyone understands, ELSA AND JACK DO HAVE THEIR POWERS! Also, the ships in this story are:**

**Elsa X Jack Frost**

**Anna X Kristoff**

**Claira X Olaf(he became human; I will explain that later on in the story)**

**Also, the stories will alternate between Elsa's POV and Jack's POV but I might have a chapter or two in Anna or Claira's POV so you can see Elsa and Jack's romance from an outside perspective. I believe that is all... Enjoy the story, and please review!:)**

**-Isabelle**

* * *

Chapter 2: Jack

"...And you've got your lunch money, and your backpack, and your homework-" I say to my little sister, Claira, before she cuts me off.

"Jack," Claira scolds, "I'm seventeen. I'm not a little girl anymore. Calm down, Anna will be here any minute and I don't want her to see you babying me!"

"You guys have been best friends for almost two years; I'm fairly certain I've babied you plenty in front of her." I say.

"Nu-uh." she says, sticking her tongue out at me.

"How am I supposed to stop babying you when you refuse to act like your age?" I ask. That pulls her up short. Before she can fire a comeback I hear a _knock, knock, knock-knock, knock_. What I've come to realize as Anna's special knock. Claira runs over to the door and opens it, and Anna comes bouncing in. If I thought Claira was childish, that's nothing compared to Anna. Anna is Claira's best friend who moved here at the beginning of their junior year. From where, I have no idea, but she's a nice kid. Anna is really excitable, has reddish-orange hair that's almost always in two braids, and bright blue eyes that, right now, look like they're about to pop out of her head.

"I saw a cat!" she shouts, jumping up and down.

"Ooh, cool." Claira says sarcastically. She grabs her bag from me, and I give her a huge bear hug to embarrass her. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" she yells as she tries to wriggle out of my hug. I let go and smile at her as she glares at me. She rolls her eyes at Anna as if to say, _siblings!_

"I would've hugged Elsa this morning, but she was sleeping like the dead. You know, I am so jealous of her. When I wake up my hair looks as if I've been through a car wash, minus the wash part, and hers looks as pretty as a pearl!" Anna huffed.

"Those descriptions have nothing in common." Claira laughs.

"Oh... whatever. I've still got a month before I graduate." Anna says.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I call out as they start to leave, "I almost forgot. Claira, you have a doctor's appointment at 4:30 so I'm going to pick you up from school."

"What?! But I get out at 3:15, can't you pick me up at the coffee shop?" Claira begs. She tilts her head slightly, pouts her lower lip, and widens her eyes: her puppy dog look. No one can say no.

"Fine," I sigh, "where is it?"

"It's on 56th street; it's the only coffee shop so don't worry about that. Now come on Claira, we're gonna be late!" Anna exclaims.

"Okay, okay." Claira says and they walk out the door, "Bye, Jack." She waves, and I close the door behind them. I sigh. I've never met Anna's older sister, Elsa. I don't even know their last name. The only thing I know is that they moved here almost two years ago, and Elsa works at the coffee shop where Anna and Claira study. I walk to my room to get ready for my "work." I just find it weird that they come here out of nowhere and don't bother to mention where they're from. I open the closet door and grab my cane. Then, I open the window and feel the wind comes towards me. Their lack of history is weird. Of course I don't have room to talk about weird.

* * *

**BAM! Second chapter done! I know it's short and I'm sorry, but I need to work on the length of my chapters. So, hopefully, the chapters will get longer as I continue the story. I feel like this story might be rushed and/or confusing so please review. Tell me your honest opinion, and feel free to ask me any questions. Thanks!:)**

**-Isabelle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews, it is helping me so much! Keep reviewing: ask me questions, give me your opinions, etc. Enjoy!**

**-Isabelle**

**P.S. I'll be going back to school soon so I don't know how often I'll be able to update; we had a snow day today and we have one tomorrow so 1) THANK YOU JACK FROST! And 2) I should update again tomorrow(please note I said _should_)**

**-Isabelle(again)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Elsa

"Darcy Robbs." I call out when Paul, the barista, hands me a cardboard tumbler full of some type of coffee. A woman in her early thirties hurries up to the counter and takes it and thanks me before rushing out. I sigh loud and long once she's gone. The shop is absolutely dead, and I am so bored. "Paul," I start.

"What?" he groans, looking up from his phone.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"No." he says while he slides his thumb across his screen. I throw my hands up in the air and sigh again.

"Fine," I mumble, "be that way." I rest my chin in my hand and look around the coffee hot-spot. It's a very strange set-up. It's basically a rectangular shape with a semi-circle of windows that jut out into the sidewalk. On the window wall there is a long, black counter that goes the length of the windows, and tall stools so people can sit there. The window section is elevated slightly, so there are three steps to walk down. The wall beside the door is chalk-board-painted so we have the menu written on it, and each day we write the specials. The counter cuts off a little section which, if you follow it, leads to the back room. There are couches with glass-topped tables spread randomly, and twinkly lights dangle all around the room. It's a very modern feel; the guy who owns the place let his wife decorate it.

I go back to the break room to get my phone so I can check the time. (The owner's wife is afraid of clocks so there are none on the walls.) I press the home button on my phone and my lock screen comes on, showing me that it's 3:20. Ugh, the girls will be here soon. I go back out to the counter and start wiping it down. When the door jingles, I look up and find Anna and Claira walking towards a loveseat across the room. That surprises me, normally they sit at the counter.

"Paul, I have to go ask my sister a question. I'll be right back." I say and walk around the counter, over to where the girls are sitting. As I get closer I hear Anna and Claira giggling.

"And his eyes!" Anna sighs dreamily.

"Eh-hem." I clear my throat and tap my foot, and they immediately stop talking. "What are you guys doing all the way over here? Hiding something?"

"No." Anna says. I look over at Claira and raise my eyebrows; she's a horrible liar.

"Claira..." I drag out her name.

"We're doing homework?" she asks Anna, who widens her eyes. "We're doing homework. Yeah!" She looks back at me.

"No." I shake my head.

"Fine, Anna got a date with a guy and she didn't want you to find out." she exclaims.

"Claira!" Anna shouts.

"Why is that such a big deal?" I ask. Anna mumbles something incoherent. "Excuse me? Speak up Anna. And don't slouch."

"He's nineteen." She says, looking at the floor.

"No way." I say walking back to the counter.

"But Elsa!" she jumps up, and hops along beside me, "He's super nice, he apologized right after he ran over me! Plus he just turned nineteen, and I'm eighteen and a half! Wait a second, I'm eighteen; that means you can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes, I can." I say, "And you know why." She thinks for a moment before realizing what I mean.

"Oh," she says, instantly sobered, "Can we at least talk about this?"

"You are not allowed to date him until I meet him and give the okay." I state simply. She groans.

"Claira, why?" she whines. She turns to glare at her best friend. Claira shrugs and hides behind her hair.

"What's his name Anna?" I ask.

"Hans, he came from..."

"He came from where?"

"He's from a neighboring... neighborhood next to... where we used to live." she says awkwardly. I stare at her, unbelieving and a little confused.

"You mean...? Paul, I need to talk to my sister again; I'll be right back." I say, towing Anna after me. I swivel around to where Claira is following us. "Stay." I hold my palm up and then motion to a stool next to the counter where they normally sit. I drag Anna over to where the girls were sitting a moment ago. I cross my arms and cock my hip. "Explain."

"Okay, so we were walking here when I see the cat I saw this morning; ooh, by the way, I saw a cat this morning! So anyway I rush ahead because I want to say hello to my little cat friend when this guy on a bike runs me over! So he's like 'Oh, I'm so sorry' and I'm about to yell at him some very unladylike things when I look up and he takes off his helmet and he's got this red hair and sideburns and the most dreamy eyes you've ever seen... right, you don't care. Anyway, I'm like 'Oh, it's fine, I'm a klutz and you're gorgeous' wait, what? Ooh, I hope I didn't say that to him! Anyway we get to talking and I ask where he's from and he says 'The Southern Isles' and I'm like 'What?!' and Claira's like 'Is that some fancy gated community?' and I don't know what he was going to say so I go, 'Do you have a girlfriend?' and he says 'No, but-"

"Okay, enough." I cut her off, "Is he one of the princes?"

"I think so; I saw the family crest on his jacket."

"Do you think he saw _ours_?" I eye her locket. She grabs it out of reflex and grimaces.

"Yeah, he looked alarmed when he saw my locket." she answers. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"Just because he saw the crest, doesn't mean he thinks Anna's a princess..." I mumble to myself, "Do you think he heard about the, er, problem... Arendelle had a few summers ago?"

"I would guess." Anna says.

"Do you think he knows I was the reason?" I know the answer: if he knew that Arendelle froze over he had to have known _how_ it froze over. Anna bites her lip and nods her head.

* * *

**Do not worry, Elsa and Jack meet in the next chapter... I PROMISE! Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them so much! I'll try and have another chapter posted today!**

**-Isabelle**


	4. Chapter 4

**ELSA AND JACK MEET IN THIS CHAPTER! WOOO, I'M SO EXCITED!:):) TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**-Isabelle**

* * *

Chapter 4: Jack

By the time I finally find the right street that the coffee shop is on, I am not in a very good mood. A couple of hours after I left my apartment, North called me up to the North Pole where we discussed "guardian things" but I fell asleep. Then, because I fell asleep, I was late already, but now we're going to be really late because it took me forever to find the street! I hope Claira's doctor is forgiving. I march along the sidewalk with my hands stuffed in my pockets, looking at the signs to try and find the coffee shop. I groan inwardly as I see the sign, _Livin' La Vida Mocha_; ugh, how cheesy. I open the door to an annoying jingle and look around for Claira and Anna. I see her sitting on a stool next to the counter with her head bent over a textbook and walk over to her.

"Hey Clair, where's Anna?" I ask, coming up behind her and looking over her shoulder at her French homework. Claira nods her head over at two people talking on the other side of the shop. I'm able to make out Anna with her hair, but I can't tell if the person she's talking to is a boy or a girl. "Who's she talking to?"

"Her sister, Elsa." Claira replies, writing something down on her homework. I turn around so I'm facing Elsa and Anna and lean against the counter. At first, with her hair up, I thought she might have been a guy, but now I see that she's too slender. I can't see what her face looks like because her body's too angled towards Anna, but I can tell she's very pale. Like, as pale as me. She's also got platinum blonde hair in a complicated braid that crosses back and forth over her head. I watch as a strand falls into her face and a gloved hand reaches to push it behind her ear. After what seems like an eternity, Elsa turns around and I mentally hit myself for thinking she could ever be a dude. She may be pale, but she still manages to have rosy cheeks and pink lips. I move my eyes up to hers and find myself staring into crystal blue eyes, much like my own. Of course, mine aren't framed by thick, long lashes. I'm sure I'm openly staring and I'm afraid my mouth may be hanging open so I tear my gaze off of her and stare at my feet. Then, I realize that may look suspicious so I turn back around to Claira.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Elsa ask Anna something, who replies by biting her lip and nodding. Elsa closes her eyes, pinches her nose, and takes a deep breath before motioning to Anna and walking this way. I jerk my eyes quickly to Claira's homework so it doesn't look like I was watching them.

"Very subtle." Claira remarks, moving on to the next question. In retaliation, I ruffle her hair.

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting." Elsa says as she slides behind the counter, "What would you like?"

"Um, I'd like to take my sister to her doctor's appointment." I smirk. On the inside however, I'm noticing that she looks even more beautiful up close, and I mentally slap myself again. Elsa, at first, looks taken aback, but that quickly changes to irritation.

"Excuse me?" she says, putting a hand on her hip.

"This is my brother, Jack." Claira quickly interjects, throwing me a glare.

"Oh," Elsa seems surprised.

"'Oh,' what?" I ask, mimicking her lovely, I mean, high voice.

"Well, I didn't expect Claira's older brother to be so... um..." she searches for the right word.

"Charming? Handsome? Debonair?" I fill in.

"I was thinking more: rude, abrasive, snarky." she replies.

"You don't even know me." I say.

"I don't need to. You see, I have this... sense I guess you could say. At least, I'm not an idiot when it comes to dealing with people like yourself." she explains. As we were talking, I realized that, subconsciously, we were leaning towards each other over the counter. I'm close enough that I can see that she has small freckles sprinkled across her nose. I then realize that, if I'm close enough to see her freckles, I'm probably a little too close. I assume she realizes that too because we both lean back at the same time. She takes a breath before sticking out her hand.

"Well, I'm Elsa, and why don't we just start over?" she suggests, wiggling her fingers when I don't take her hand immediately. I decide to tease her a little longer.

"Really? We're gonna shake hands?" I playfully ask, filling my words with sarcasm. "Fine, I'm Jack." I give her a mock bow, take her outstretched hand, and press my lips to her gloved knuckles. I watch her expression change from uneasy to worried and she jerks her hand back. I'm a little confused, about her sudden iciness and something I can't quite explain when she turns to Claira.

"Shouldn't you be getting to your doctor's appointment?" she asks, hugging her hands to her chest.

"Shit, I forgot!" I exclaim, "Come on Claira!" I shove all of her stuff into her backpack and pull her across the room.

"Oof! Bye Anna! Ow, Jack! See you tomorrow!" she says, trying to keep up with me. She shrugs her bag all the way onto her back as we race down the street, me trying to figure out which way to go to get to Redsy Lane. It isn't until Claira's back being checked by her doctor that I realize what I found so weird about Elsa is that, even though she had on gloves, her skin was ice cold.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Are they out of character? I feel like they're out of character... PLEASE TELL ME THEY'RE NOT OUT OF CHARACTER TO YOU! If they are tell me immediately, because I want to make this feel as if it's an epilogue to their separate stories(of course, Anna's going to go through her little phase with Hans and then fall in love with Kristoff) so I want them to be as in-character as possible! Please review and tell me your _honest_ opinion!** **Thanks!**

**-Isabelle**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter focuses first on Elsa's fears, but mostly focuses on Anna and Hans' "relationship." Just thought I'd give a heads up; tell me what you think! And also, I'm going to my dad's this weekend so I won't be able to update tomorrow, but I will try to have another chapter up today or Sunday. I should also be going back to school on Monday(finally) so I don't know how often I'll be able to update... Sorry! Please review!**

**-Isabelle**

Chapter 5: Elsa

It's not until Anna and I get home after my shift that I allow myself five minutes to freak out. I walk as fast as I can, without Anna noticing, to my room. I slowly close the door and slide to the floor. I rip out the bobby pins and hair ties that hold my hairstyle together, and rake my hands through my hair so that it flows down my back. I yank off my shoes and unbutton my shirt, which I shrug off. I sit there on the floor in my skirt and tank top, and try to sort through my raging thoughts.

"Okay Elsa," I softly tell myself, "Sort through what you know." I get up and grab a piece of paper and a pencil and make a list:

_1. Claira has an older brother named Jack; he is around my age._

_2. Anna has a date with a guy named Hans; he is from the_ _Southern__ Isles._

_3. Jack looked alarmed when he touched me._

_4. Hans most likely knows that Arendelle froze over three summers ago._

_5. Jack might know my secret._

_6. Hans might know my secret._

I sigh as I look at the list. There are some things that I know that I'm too afraid to write down. To acknowledge that I know. Like the fact that Jack's white hair and blue eyes make him really attractive. Like how, when we leaned in, I really wanted to kiss him; him, some guy I'd just met! Like the fact that, when he kissed my hand, his lips left a slight frost on my glove.

* * *

I come out of my room a couple of hours later. I have my list crumpled in my hand with the intentions of throwing it away. I've changed into sweatpants and a white t-shirt since my little breakdown, but I still have on my gloves. I go to the kitchen to throw it in the trashcan, and, of course, Anna is in the kitchen.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asks.

"What? Nothing's wrong." I was sure I'd been completely calm before I came out here, "Why would you think something's wrong?" I slowly inch my way towards the trash can.

"Yes," she says, and comes to stand in front of me, "There is. I can tell. After Jack kissed your hand you had one of those silent freak outs. And then when we got home you went in your room and had an _actual _freak out! What, are you afraid of attention from handsome men? 'Cause you would have had a lot more attention if we'd stayed in Arendelle!"

"Oh please Anna, you and I both know that I wouldn't have... who would want to marry the outcasted princess? Who cares if I was in line to be queen, no one wants to marry a freak." I subconsciously rub my arms.

"Elsa, don't say that."

"It's true Anna!" I throw my arms out wide, and Anna zones in on the piece of paper in my hand. She puts her hands on her hips.

"What's that Elsa?"

"Nothing." I say and quickly put my hands behind my back.

"Yes, it is something. What's on that piece of paper? Is that what's wrong? Please, tell me!" Anna begs.

"Anna, I can't..." I start to walk out of the kitchen.

"Please don't shut me out again!" she cries. I look back and bite my lip, tightening my hand on my list. I weigh the pros and cons of telling her of my worries, but in the end I decide I could use some support and I know she'd bug me until I told her. I slowly walk back to her. I take a deep breath and bring my hand with the list forward and open it up.

"Here," I say handing it to her, "This is what's wrong." I watch her expression as she reads the list while pulling some pizza from last night out of the fridge.

"You really think they know?" Anna asks worriedly, smoothing the wrinkled list on the island.

"I don't know for sure, but... there's something else that worries me. Anna..." I look at her.

"Elsa," she places a hand on my shoulder, "You can tell me anything. I'm right here for you." I take a deep breath.

"When Jack kissed my glove... where he kissed it... he... there... ugh..." I fumble for the right approach, "Anna, there was frost on my glove... and it wasn't from me."

* * *

Three hours later, Anna and I are surrounded by pizza, popcorn, M&Ms, and Mountain Dew while giggling our heads off over anything and everything. After I told Anna about my suspicions, she decided that I needed to loosen up so we had our own sort of slumber party.

"Oh Elsa, I tell you it's love. We talked about so much after he ran me over. Ask me any question and I guarantee I can answer it!" Anna says about Hans.

"Okay," I say while hugging my knees to my chest, "What's his last name?"

"Um..." she thinks for a moment, "Ooh! Of the Southern Isles!" I look at her to see if she's serious.

"Okay... Umm, who's his best friend?"

"Probably John." she says, shrugging her shoulders and taking a drink of Mountain Dew. I laugh, thinking she wasn't serious and she stares at me.

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches!" she answers. That's the only answer that I think she might actually have a chance of being right.

"What's his eye color?" She had to have noticed this. She clasps her hands by the side of her face and rests her head on them.

"Dreamy." she sighs and flutters her eyelashes as if he's there and she's trying to woo him. I try one more thing.

"Foot size?" I ask wearily.

"Oh, foot size doesn't matter!" she waves her hand.

"Anna!" I exclaim.

"What?" she says, dropping her hands and looking at me.

"You know nothing about him!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Enough!" I stand up, "It's not love, Anna. You just met him, you've never been on a date, you don't even know his eye color! You're basing this off of maybe half an hour of talking!"

"It's love at first sight! Our eyes met and I just knew it was meant to be!"

"Those eyes "you met" you don't even know the color of! Just face it Anna: you're not in love with him, you're in love with the idea of love!" I yell at her. I clench my fists together and hide them behind my back; they've been getting colder as I've gotten madder. Anna stares at me, hurt. I see her eyes water and her lip pout out.

"How would you know?" she croaks and runs to her room. I hear her slam the door and I sigh. I pick up all of our trash, put it in the popcorn bowl, and go to the kitchen. I throw the trash in the trashcan and put the bowl in the dishwasher, hoping the hot water will melt off the frost that got on the bowl when I touched it. I walk past the island and see my list is still there. I pick it up and look over it again. I think of Jack with his cool, blue eyes and- no... it can't happen. I'm too dangerous; Anna shouldn't even be near me.

"How would I know indeed..." I whisper to myself as I walk out of the kitchen and turn off the light.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jack

I wake up with a horrible crick in my neck. I'm on the couch while Claira, who's just waking up too, is on the recliner.

"Jack," she mumbles, "Why are we in the living room?"

"I guess we both fell asleep during the movie." I yawn. _Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock; knock, knock, knock-knock, knock. _Claira shoots up.

"Anna's upset." she rushes over to the door and ushers a crying Anna into the living room.

"... She just doesn't understand true love!" Anna bawls, covering her face with her hands.

"Anna, she's your sister; she's just looking out for you." Claira tries to console Anna.

"Woah, Anna" I say, getting up and going over to her, "Why are you over here so early? Is it even a school day?" Claira shoots me a look.

"N-n-n-no," she sobs, but manages to slightly calm herself down, "I just had to get away from Elsa... She can be such a _bitch_ sometimes!" I'm surprised at her language; I've never heard Anna cuss before.

"Anna don't say that! She's just looking out for you. I don't know why you listen to her, though." Claira says, "You _are_ eighteen so she can't really tell you what to do..."

"Yes she can! That's what gets me! And she's not looking out for me, if she were she'd let me date my soul mate! I think she's just doing this because she doesn't love anyone." Anna cries.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"Don't waste your breath Jack, she's not going to go out with you." Anna says.

"What? No-"

"She doesn't believe in love!" Anna blows her nose with a tissue, and Claira puts her arm around Anna's shoulders.

"Anna!" I say and make her face me, "What do you mean 'yes she can?' Why can Elsa tell you what to do." Her eyes widen and I can practically see the gears turning in her head.

"It's what our parents wanted..." Anna says, slowly and carefully testing each word. Her face falls for a moment, then is quickly replaced with the look of despair she had when she entered our apartment.

"What they wanted? Anna, are your parents dead?" I ask.

"What? No! I mean yes, they are dead, but that's not what I meant by what they wanted... I mean, when they sent us here, they told Elsa to make sure she took care of me and they told me to listen to Elsa. I guess I still listen to her is because that's what they wanted. I'm not sure I'll ever _not_ be able to listen to her. At least until we're able to return to Are-izona..." she said.

"Oh, you're from Arizona?" I ask, noticing her stumble, "Funny how you've never told us that. Claira, did you know Anna was from Arizona?"

"Actually, no... why haven't you told me that Anna?" Claira turns to Anna.

"Uhh," Anna says.

"What city?" I ask.

"What?" she asks.

"What city are you from?" I say slowly.

"Umm... Knowlesville(**Author's Note: I have no idea if that's an actual city or not...**)..." she says.

"Where's that?" Claira asks, oblivious that Anna is lying through her teeth to us.

"Uhh, it's way north-north-east of Phoenix." Anna says, biting her lip.

"Oh, that's cool." Claira says, "Well, why don't I go get dressed and we can go shopping!" Anna smiles and nods her head and Claira goes to her room to change. I turn to face Anna once Claira leaves.

"Okay seriously, what's up? And don't lie." I tell her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Anna feigns innocence.

"There is no such town as Knowlesville... you know that, I know that, so why don't you tell me the truth?" I state.

"You don't know anything about Arizona!" Oh, so Anna wants to play that card... Okay... I'll get it out of her.

"You're right Anna, I don't..." I say, throwing my hands up and turning towards the fridge. "Actually, Knowlesville... that does sound a little familiar..."

"It does?" Anna asks, bewildered.

"Well, yeah... It _is _real, isn't it?" I say.

"Of course... it's just, it's so small; most people don't know about it." Anna says.

"Yeah, I think we took a vacation there one time..." I say.

"Uh-huh..." Anna looks suspicious; I think I took it a little too far.

"Or maybe that was Phoenix we took a trip to and we passed through Knowlesville..." I say and she relaxes.

"Yep, probably." she spins on the stool she's sitting on.

"So, uh, what was the name of the school you went to?"

"Oh, I didn't go to school."

"You were homeschooled?"

"No."

"How could you not go to school or be homeschooled?" Anna freezes.

"Oh, I mean... I was homeschooled, sort of... I got a tutor, but we didn't study at my house so I didn't think of it as homeschooling..." she covers up.

"Uh-huh... so did Elsa have the same tutor?" Anna makes a face at the sound of Elsa's name. Then, she looks absolutely heartbroken at the mention of homeschooling. She clears her throat.

"Um, no," she looks like she's about to cry all over again, "Uh, our parents kind of kept us apart as children..." I look at her sharply.

"Why would they do that?" She straightens up, narrows her eyes, and presses her lips together. She stands up and walks briskly over to me.

"Listen Jack," she backs me up against the refrigerator, "You're a nice guy and all, and you're Claira's brother and she's my best friend." She smiles at me, but then shoves me into the refrigerator door; not enough to make any noise but enough to surprise me. "But you're getting into some personal territory. Not just for me, but for Elsa too. And no one messes with Elsa." She says menacingly. She turns on her heel and walks down the hall to Claira's room. I watch her go, unable to comprehend the fierce, protective Anna that I've never seen in the two years that I've known her. I turn around and open up the fridge to grab the orange juice and get a cup out of the cabinet. I pour myself a glass and take slow, long sips.

"...And then we'll hit up Macy's." Claira finishes as she and Anna come down the hall and back into the kitchen. I look at Anna to see if there's any indication of the ferocious beast that was there a few minutes ago. Anna's smiling as if nothing happened... until Claira digs in the refrigerator and Anna's eyes meet mine. Her blue eyes glare into mine as if she were cutting glass. But then Claira turns back around with a yogurt cup and Anna's eyes warm instantaneously.

"Well, we better go if we wanna get any of the good clothes!" Anna giggles.

"Ooh! You're right!" Claira grabs a spoon, rips off the lid, and starts shoving yogurt into her mouth, "Bye Jack, see ya!" She licks her spoon and throws it into the sink while throwing the cup into the trash. She grabs her purse, grabs Anna by the arm, and they rush laughing out of the apartment. I go to the sink to rinse off Claira's spoon when I hear Anna call, "Hang on, I have to get my purse!" She runs into the kitchen, slings her purse over her shoulder, and looks at me.

"Jack," she sighs, "I know you want to know what... what our lives were like before we moved here. But you have to understand... some things are painful for people to remember. Ours is no exception... and I'm not even sure you want to know the sob story that was our life..."

"Anna!" Claira calls.

"Coming!" Anna yells back, then turns back to me, "And whatever you think you know about Elsa... _forget it._"

* * *

**Hey, so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I started school again and had auditions for the musical so it was a pretty busy week! I'm afraid I might have more weekly updates, but I will still update! I promise! Tell me what you guys think of this chapter!:)**

**-Isabelle**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Elsa

I bite my lip as I pace back and forth in the living room, clutching my phone and praying Anna will call me. I press the home button and look at the time again; she has two more minutes to call before I'm calling her again for the 15th time since I woke up. I'm regretting yelling at her last night; I should've just kept my mouth shut. _And let her heart get broken? Or worse..._my subconscious answers my worries. _Oh, shut up_, I think back. Suddenly my phone starts ringing which startles me so much it makes me throw it up in the air and drop it. Anna's ringtone plays as I scramble to pick it up:

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play,_

_I never_-

I cut it off by answering, so I can shout at Anna... and also so I don't have to remember the pain I caused both of our childhoods.

"Anna!" I yell through the phone, "Where the hell are you?!"

"Relax Elsa," she says, "I went shopping with Claira."

"You couldn't have told me? Or called me? Or left a goddamned note?! I woke up at 11 o'clock and you were gone! I had no idea where you were! You scared me to death! I thought..." I trail off. She's quiet for a few moments.

"You mean the Aren-"

"Don't," I cut her off, "Say it. Please, don't say it Anna. Listen, just, when will you be home?"

"Uhh, about that... I sort of have a date with Hans in an hour... I'm at Claira's apartment getting ready now." Anna explains.

"What?! No! I can't believe you did that after I told you you couldn't! Anna!" I exclaim.

"Elsa, I'm eighteen; I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions. I have the _right_ to make my own decisions! You can't tell me what to do anymore!" And she hangs up the phone. I pull it away from me and stare at my screen. Our conversation was 1:13 minutes long. Most people wouldn't think that was a very long call but it was enough for Anna to hit every nerve. I exit out of it and lock my phone. I throw myself down on the couch and rub my hands over my face. I lay back and think while looking up at the ceiling. Wait a minute. I shoot up. Anna is over at Claira's house... I know where that is. I can go and stop Anna from going on her date. Hell, I'll drag Anna home kicking and screaming if I have to.

I get off the couch and run to my room. I yank on my black combat boots and pull on my gloves. I also grab a purple cardigan (people look at you funny if it's cold and you're not wearing a jacket, but no one bats an eye if it's hot and you're wearing long-sleeves) out of my closet before picking up my subway card and leaving my room. I walk out of my apartment and lock it, throwing the key back in the pot. I run down the stairs, taking them three at a time and rush out the doors to the nearest subway station.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later I'm sprinting into Claira's apartment building. I get into the elevator and hurriedly press the 3 button, bouncing from foot to foot. When the doors finally opened on the third floor, I bolt out, run to the door 3F, and start banging on the door.

"Hang on a minute," I hear a guy's voice, muffled by the door. For a moment, I think it's Hans until the door opens and reveals Jack, "Uh, actually North, why don't I call you back? Bye." He hangs up his phone and puts it in his pocket; then he looks up at me, "Elsa, can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Anna here?" I ask.

"Um, no. She and Claira left about half an hour ago." He answers, leaning against the door frame.

"What?!" I shout. He pulls me into their hallway and closes the door behind us.

"What's the problem?" He puts his hands on my shoulders and I flinch and take a step back, letting his hands fall off my shoulders.

"Anna is going on a date with that guy Hans and I'm worried he's trouble." I say, placing a hand on my forehead and an arm around my stomach.

"Why would he be trouble?" Jack asks, "Have you even met him?"

"Well, no-"

"Lots of people meet and then go on dates; Anna will be fine."

"And what if it was Claira?" I ask. He's quiet.

"That's different." He mutters.

"How?" I ask, "How is that different? Because you're the older brother and she's the younger sister? Just because we're sisters doesn't mean the protectiveness is any different Jack." He seems shocked for a moment but quickly covers it up.

"That's not what I was saying."

"Well, that's what you were implying."

"You need to calm down."

"Calm down? I'm worried about my baby sister! What if they come back for her?!" I put my hand to my mouth, realizing what I just let slip out.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing." I say looking down at the ground. He comes forward and places a hand under my chin, tilting it up so that I'm looking him in the eye. I cringe at his touch.

"Elsa," he says softly, "If someone is trying to hurt Anna, we need to get help."

"No!" I exclaim, "I can't. No one can know about this Jack. You aren't even supposed to know! You can't tell anyone; no one, not even Claira.

"Who are you talking about?" Jack asks, still confused. I sigh.

"I suppose it's too late to stop Anna from going on her date; I'll explain it all to you." Minus a few details, like Arendelle freezing over...

* * *

We're seated on the couch with me holding a cup of Lady Grey tea and Jack holding a tumbler of coffee. He takes a sip and sets it down on the table before looking at me.

"Let's hear it." He says leaning forward. I take a deep breath and launch into my story.

"Okay, so I don't believe you know where Anna and I used to live..." I start. He shakes his head and gives a little laugh.

"No, this morning Anna slipped and tried to pass it off as saying you guys were from Knowlesville, Arizona." He replies. I let out a loud laugh.

"Oh Anna..." I say, shaking my head, "What she started to say was that we are from Arendelle; it's a country near Norway. It's small and a monarchy. A few years ago these people who didn't like the way Arendelle was being run formed the Arendellian Mafia. They just did little things at first: cutting boats from the harbor, killing horses, setting houses on fire... I know that some of those don't sound so harmless, but they were nothing compared to what they did later..." I take a deep breath and close my eyes, "That night, a year after they were formed, the Mafia snuck into the castle and... and killed the king and queen. They meant to wipe out the entire royal line, but the king and queen hid their daughters and made arrangements for them to escape the country... No one saw the two princesses but everyone else in the castle was killed." I sniff and wipe my eyes, "The king and queen, the servants: maids, butlers, cooks, everyone... It was a tragic day in Arendelle, but a couple of soldiers managed to capture the Mafia... After that I'm not sure what happened." I pull my knees up to my chest, thinking about that day.

"But why would the mafia come after you and Anna..." He trails off as he suddenly realizes what I didn't say.

"Anna and I are the princesses. Our parents are dead, and it's all my fault..."

"How is it your fault?" He asks.

_Because if I had just stayed hidden in my room then Arendelle wouldn't have froze over and the Mafia wouldn't have formed... I'm the reason they're dead._ I think to myself. Instead, I sigh and stand up.

"I have to go," I turn around and place my hand on his arm, "And please, don't tell anyone... You _can't_ tell anyone." He looks shocked, but nods.

"I just have one more question." He says as he walks me to the door. I look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're a princess?"

"Yes, glad you're caught up."

"And you're the older of the two sisters?"

"Yes...?" I ask, unsure of where he's going with these questions.

"And you're parents are dead?" He asks. I look at him sharply.

"Where are you going with these questions? Because you are just restating things that I've already told you and things that I would rather not relive." I snap.

"It's just... shouldn't you be a...?" I suddenly realize where he's going with this. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Yes," I give a rueful smile, "I am the heir to the throne... As soon as I am coronated, I will be the queen of Arendelle." I open up the door and quickly leave the apartment, hoping Jack didn't notice the frost creeping slowly up the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

** Some certain characters from a certain movie that our main male character is from are entering in this chapter!;) In case that confused you as much as it confused me... THE GUARDIANS ARE COMING!:) Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing!:D**

**-Isabelle**

Chapter 8: Jack

I stare at the door after Elsa slammed it shut. I put my hands against the door and lean against it. I take a hand and rub it across my face, turning around to go call back North when I notice a slight frosting at the bottom of the wall. I get down on my knees to study it, but it disappears almost as soon as I look at it. It looks very delicate, winding in intricate patterns made of tiny snowflakes. Once it's gone I lean back on my heels, and rest my hands on my knees. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing and I remember what I was doing before Elsa came banging on my door. I quickly take it out of my pocket and slide to answer.**(For anyone who doesn't have an iPhone, that's how you answer an iPhone...) **

"Hey North," I greet.

"Jack!" North shouts into the phone in his thick Russian accent, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just had some... one's family problems to deal with..."

"Some_one's_? Who are you talking about?" Tooth shouts.

"Hey Tooth, anyone else there I should know about?"

"Just me and Sandy." Bunnymund replies. I groan and drag my hand down my face.

"Claira's best friend, Anna, has an older sister who came over here to try to stop Anna from going on a date." I say, not really wanting to elaborate.

"Is Anna Claira's age?" Tooth asks.

"She's eighteen." I walk into the living room and plop down on the couch.

"Then why-" Tooth starts but I cut her off.

"They're different."

"What do you mean Jack?" North asks, and I can practically see the question mark inevitably over Sandy's head.

"You know about Arendelle, right?" I question. There's a chorus of feeble yeahs, as if it was a dream that they're trying to catch hold of.

"It's near Norway right?" North sounds unsure.

"That's what Elsa said." I say.

"Elsa?" Tooth shouts, "Arendelle? Oh my God, are you talking about _Princess_ Elsa?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I am."

"Ohh, she had the cutest, most perfect, set of little white teeth!" Tooth squeals, "She did eat a lot of chocolate when she was younger but that stopped when she was around eight... Never had a cavity. Anna, however, is a _completely_ different story. I swear, every tooth-" I cut Tooth off.

"Okay! So yeah, Elsa and Anna are princesses and Elsa was talking about coming here to get away from the mafia." I explained.

"Ah yes," North starts, "One Christmas while I was there, I was in a house putting presents under the tree when they set the house on fire... I barely got out."

"That's terrible North!" Tooth exclaims.

"What I don't get is why the mafia formed..." I start, "Hey, Tooth; you could find that out right?"

"I don't know Jack... If there was something she wanted you to know don't you think she would have told you?" Tooth reasons.

"But what if what she won't tell me will help me keep her safe?"

"So now you're her personal bodyguard?" Bunny laughs.

"Well no, but you don't really expect me to just sit back and watch when I know that there are people after Anna and Elsa?" I say.

"Why do you care?" Bunny asks.

"I don't know okay!" I run a hand through my hair, "Anna is Claira's best friend and if anything happened to her Claira would be crushed... And Elsa... A lot of people need her. Her kingdom, her sister... They both need to be protected..."

"Why don't we all protect them? We are the guardians!" Tooth shouts excitedly.

"Well, Easter _is_ over so I suppose I'm free for a little while..." Bunny offers.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Bunny, but you don't exactly blend in..." North starts, but I cut him off to finish his sentence.

"Yeah, people tend to notice talking kangaroos." I hear Bunny growl over the phone and laugh. "Well, first of all we need to get more information on them... Tooth?" I plead.

"Fine," she huffs, "Meet me at my Tooth Palace. You guys come too." I hear her wings flutter and assume she flew away.

"See you guys in about an hour I guess." I tell them before hanging up. Then I call Claira. It rings three times before she picks up.

"Hello?" her voice sounds muffled through the phone.

"Claira? What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm spying on Anna and Hans' date!" she squeals quietly.

"Okay, well I have to go to... 'work.'" I tell her.

"What?" she whines, "But I'm babysitting Jamie and Sophie tonight! And it's so much easier with you! Plus you pay for the pizza."

"Have Anna stay over, I'm sure she'd be glad to dodge Elsa." I recommend.

"Ooh, good idea! I'll go ask her!" Claira exclaims.

"While she's on her date?" I ask.

"Oh right," there's a big _clump_ and I assume it's because she plopped back down in her chair, "I'll text her!"

"While you're calling me?"

"We're almost done talking!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Oh yeah?

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Stop! You're wasting my time!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yesssssss!" she whines. I laugh at her.

"Okay, I guess I can stop talking to you..." I say. Now it's her turn to laugh.

"Well, if it's that bad of an experience..." she suddenly turns serious, "This isn't going to be a dangerous 'work' session is it?"

"No, we're just going to Tooth's palace to check out some memories for some people that we're going to be guarding... Like a debriefing." I assure her.

"Okay, as long as you'll be safe."

"Claira, no one's ever safe."

"Yeah, I know," she whispers, "Okay, well- holy shit!"

"What? Claira what's wrong?"

"Anna and Hans are gone!" she shouts.

_I'm worried he's trouble._ Elsa's voice sounds frantic, even in my head, _What if they come back for her?_ I swallow my panic and smooth my voice out when I tell Claira,

"They probably found out you were spying on them." I tease, "Come on home and you and Anna can giggle about it whenever she decides to show up. I probably won't be home when you get here though."

"Oh, you're probably right," she calms down marginally, "Okay, I guess I'll head home. Bye Jack... see you tonight?"

"Bye Claira, be safe."

"As safe as possible." she jokes before hanging up. I stand there a moment before leaping into action. I grab my staff and throw open the windows, ordering the wind to take me to Tooth's palace. I keep my eyes on the street in case I happen to see Anna until I leave New York City. I fly down closer to the roads to check a couple of cars just in case; when I'm in guardian mode I become invisible unless people believe in me. When I finally make it to Tooth's palace, I breathe a sigh of relief that I got here so quickly. I drop to the ground and sprint through the doors.

"Guys, I have some bad news." I say as I run into the main room. I stop when I see Tooth holding a capsule of teeth. I look closer and see that it has Elsa's face on it. "Oh hey, you found them. Did you find Anna's?" Sandy makes a thumbs up sign in sand above his head but he still wears an expression of shock. "What? I didn't even tell you guys the bad news yet!"

"Jack," Tooth begins, "I think we figured out why the mafia formed."

* * *

**You guys should so check out my new story! It's called "Not What I Had In Mind." Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing!**

**-Isabelle**


	9. Chapter 9

** Sorry it's taken me so long! I've been working on another story, _Not What I Had In Mind_, you should check it out if you're having withdrawals:) Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

Chapter 9: Anna

Hans had put the idea of sneaking off to get some alone time, without Claira stalking us, into my head. I didn't think twice about what Elsa or Claira would say, less about how Hans may be trying to get in my pants. I was so caught up in the fact that his smooth, sexy voice was whispering, what seemed like the baddest thing in the world, in my ear. I suppose anything said in a conspiratorial voice would make a naïve girl believe she was rebelling against her over-protective sister. I just giggled and twisted my hair around my finger and nodded like the good little stupid girl he thought I was. He took me by the hand as we snuck out the back way and into the alley. Which I suppose is how a tweed bag went over my head and I was thrown into the trunk of a car. I yelled and fought against my captors but it's kind of hard to do much damage when you're in a sack. I hear the trunk slam shut and feel the car start beneath me.

_Oh boy,_ I think to myself, _Elsa was right. If I ever see her again she'll never let me hear the end of it. Maybe they should just keep me hostage... Wait,no! Bad Anna, bad! _Great, I'm having a conversation with myself I'm that starved for human interaction... And it's only been fifteen minutes! I sigh and try and listen in to the radio.

"Oh! I love this song!" I tell myself and sing along softly.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed _

_I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And break away_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

I stop as the song ends and I realize how much the song applies to me. Maybe the reason Elsa still treats me as a baby is because I haven't let her know that I can take care of myself. Or given her much reason to believe that I can take care of myself. And this whole kidnapping thing isn't going to help much either. I suppose that fact is what gives me the nerve to shout at my kidnappers.

"Hey!" I yell, trying to push my voice over the thrum of the engine and the radio. I hear the radio turn down until it's barely audible.

"Did you say something?" I hear a male voice, deeper than Hans', answer.

"Yeah!" I shout back, "Listen, do you know how long this is going to take?"

"How long what's going to take?" A different voice replies.

"This. My kidnapping. I don't really care if I am being kidnapped, but the least you could do is talk to me. I get bored easily." I say.

"Um, okay?" The second voice says.

"Wait, you think you're being kidnapped?" The first voice yells, outraged. I feel the car slam to a stop and I roll forward with the momentum.

"Ow!" I shout. The seat-backs of the back seats suddenly disappears and I'm yanked through the opening. "Hey, watch it!" I yell as the bag is roughly ripped open and bright sunlight attacks my eyes.

"Sorry." The first voice apologizes. I look up to see chocolatey brown eyes in a ruggedly handsome face. Blonde hair is tangled on his head and slightly in his face, and as he leans back into the drivers seat I see that he is muscular with broad shoulders. I've got a thing for broad shoulders. I slide my way out of what's remaining of the bag as gracefully as I possibly can. I examine the man in the passengers seat and see that he has the same build as the first guy, but instead has brown hair that reaches his shoulders and a bushy beard. I turn to look out the side window but instead come nose-to-nose with yet another guy. This one is tall and lanky with wavy, dirty blonde hair and a pointed nose.

"Hi!" He says and I let out a small yelp, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I'm able to calm my heartbeat enough to process what he said.

"Wait, Olaf?" I ask.

"Yep, hi Anna!" He replies.

"What? But? You- snowman... huh?" I stutter.

"Long story. We'll explain everything when we get to headquarters." The man in the drivers seat says.

"Okay, well can you at least tell me your names?" I ask, exasperated.

"Of course," The man with the beard says, "I'm Sven and as you know that's Olaf."

"What about you?" I ask the driver.

"Me? I'm Kristoff."

* * *

**Sorry, I know this is kind of short but I wanted everyone to see where Anna was and what was happening to her. The song, _Breakaway _by Kelly Clarkson, was supposed to kind of symbolize her realizing that she needs to grow up and prove to Elsa that she can break away. Also, I felt like the place ****in the song at the beginning of the song is like Arendelle and then at the end is like New York. I just felt like the song was very symbolic... Hope you liked it! Please review!:):):)**

**~Isabelle**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Elsa

Instead of going home to wait for Anna to get back from her date and yell at her like a good sister should, I decide to go to a secluded meadow I found a few months after we first moved here. I walk as quickly as possible away from Jack's apartment and stop a few blocks away so I can hail a cab. One eventually stops and I slide in, telling the cabbie to take me to Johnson Avenue. He gets me there in twenty minutes and I thank him and pay him the fee before getting out onto the street. I walk down the alley between two buildings as a shortcut to get to the forest. It takes about five minutes when I get to the forest for me to reach my meadow and when I see it, it takes my breath away, just like it always does.

"It's good to be back." I say, throwing my head back and spinning in a circle. I throw my bag to the ground and shrug my cardigan off. I look at my glove-covered hands and slowly take off the black fabric that keeps my secret hidden from the world. They flutter to the ground and for the first time in a long time, I smile a true smile. I move my stuff off to the side and run, laughing, to the center of my meadow. I turn in a circle, taking in all the nature before it's frozen by my touch. I stand still for a moment before stomping my foot, letting the ground freeze over. I tilt my head towards the night sky and let a stream of ice out of my hand. The delicate swirls mix with the glittering stars, making it look like something out of a postcard. I raise my arms up and glide around on the ice, shooting ice and snow out in random, unique patterns. Soon I'm skating through a winter wonderland and I forget about my worries for a while. I stop and start to draw shapes with the glittery snow. But soon, the shapes turn into features and I realize I've drawn Jack. I quickly drop my hand, letting the design fall down with it. I don't know why, but whenever I'm around him I don't feel as tense. And last time I saw him, I didn't feel as if I needed to hide. Like my powers weren't as dangerous as I thought.

"What do you say to taking chances..." I sing softly to myself and suddenly I'm immersed in the words of the song and what they mean to me.

_Don't know much about your life._

(No one knew about Anna and I...)

_Don't know much about your world,but_

(Why did I tell Jack?)

_Don't want to be alone tonight,_

(I seem distant, but I really do need people...)

_On this planet they call Earth_

_You don't know about my past, and_

(It's different to have someone know me for me and not my title.)

_I don't have a future figured out._

(More like I don't have a future I want figured out.)

_And maybe this is going too fast._

(I don't know why I told him my story so quickly.)

_And maybe it's not meant to last,_

(Soon, Anna and I will have to go back to Arendelle.)

_But what do you say to taking chances,_

(I walk to the edge of the forest and climb up a tall tree.)

_What do you say to jumping off the edge? _

(I pull myself up on a branch and settle into the crook, dangling my feet.)

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

(I reach up and grab a small twig, letting it frost over.)

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay_

(I crush the twig in my hand before letting it fall to the ground.)

_What do you say,_

_What do you say?_

(Taking chances... What would happen if I were to let go of my powers?)

_I just want to start again,_

(I wish I could, I never would have left my room.)

_And maybe you could show me how to try,_

(That means I can't lose control of my powers, I need to keep Anna safe.)

_And maybe you could take me in,_

(For some reason, I feel like Jack understands me.)

_Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

(I jump down from the tree and look back at it, feeling bad that I froze it to the roots.)

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

(I don't know what would happen if I let go...)

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

(Bad things could happen, worse than when I froze Arendelle... Worse than when my parents died...)

_What do you say,_

(Do I want to take that chance?)

_What do you say?_

(Should I...? I slide my hands to the side, willing the ice to follow the movement of my hands. It winds its way across the meadow before a bird flies through it and pops out of the other end completely frozen. I gasp and drop my hands.)

_And I had my heart beating down,_

(The curse is getting stronger.)

_But I always come back for more, yeah._

(I shouldn't have even done this, it's too dangerous.)

_There's nothing like love to pull you up,_

(What was I thinking?)

_When you're laying down on the floor there._

(I'm so irresponsible...)

_So talk to me, talk to me,_

_Like lovers do._

(How could I be so careless?)

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me,_

_Like lovers do_

_Like lovers do_

(I was responsible for my parents death and now I'll be responsible for Anna's.)

_What do you say to taking chances,_

(I've already got the meadow covered in ice...)

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

(Might as well have fun with it, I've already jumped.)

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below,_

(And I'm still falling...)

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

(There might be hell to pay... And I've lost the only people to hold my hand...)

_What do you say,_

_What do you say?_

(Forget about responsibility, for one minute could I be irresponsible?)

_Don't know much about your life_

_And I don't know much about your world_

(I'll never be normal...)

I stop and survey the damage I've done to my meadow. Everything's covered in a layer of ice with a dusting of snow decorating the top of it. The trees are decorated with little iced jewels and icy patterns swirling up it. There's snow still falling lightly from the sky and I tilt my face up to feel the last little bit before they all disappear. I sigh as the frost slowly melts from the trees and I go grab my bag before watching the rest of the ice and snow go away. I lean against a tree when I hear a rustling behind me. I whip around and stare through the trees.

"Who's there?" I call out while slowly backing up. I ready myself for an attack when Jack steps out of the trees. "Jack? What are you doing here? How did you find this place? Were you following me?" I rush out.

"Elsa, listen," He starts but cuts off as a giant bunny jumps out to stand next to him. I feel my eyes widen and he snorts.

"What? Never seen a giant bunny? I'm the Easter Bunny! Gosh," He complains. I never knew the Easter Bunny was Australian.

"You can call him Bunny." Jack grins at me. A short man seemingly made out of gold sparkles appears next on the other side of Jack.

"This is the Sandman. Also know as Sandy." Jack says. Oh, so it's sand. I nod mutely and Sandy smiles at me. Next to show up was a feathered fairy who zooms right up to me and pulls my lips away from my teeth.

"Oh Elsa, you still have such beautiful teeth! They were so cute and adorable! I mean they're still adorable, but they're more grown-" She exclaims before Jack runs up and pulls her off of me.

"And this is Tooth." He says and she waves animatedly. I give a weak smile and wave slightly back. He pulls her back with the others and another guy comes out.

"And, finally, this is North." Jack says, "A.K.A. Santa Claus."

"Nice to meet you Elsa. You never really asked for Christmas presents so I'm afraid I don't know much about you. Anna, however, is a completely different story. That girl never asked for less than a puppy, and one-" North says in a thick Russian accent before Tooth cuts in.

"And her teeth! You'd think her parents would limit her chocolate intake but no!"

"Okay, enough guys!" Jack says loudly. Everyone, except the Easter Bunny, looks at him. "Listen Elsa, we know you're secret-"

"No," I shout, "No you don't because I don't have a secret. I already told you my secret, there's nothing else Jack so stop trying to dig."

"We looked at the memories in your teeth Elsa." Tooth says, for the first time, sadly. "We know everything." I look at each of their somber, somewhat guilty faces and know its true. But that doesn't mean I can't try to deny it.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah? Then how is this entire meadow frozen in the end of April?" Jack questions. I swallow hard and take a slow step back.

"You don't have to be afraid. You're not the only one like this." Jack says, coming towards me.

" No!" I shout and throw my hands in front of me, "Just stay away, please! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"You can't hurt me." He says, less than three feet away from me now.

"And why would you think that?" I ask. He grabs my hands and holds them firm while I try to pull away.

"This is why." He stares at our intertwined hands and for the first time I notice that my hands are warm. I look at him and he removes one of his hands to create a snowflake in his hand. My eyes widen and I let out a weak laugh.

"What?" I whisper.

"Listen, I know this is probably really exciting for you, and I'll admit it was really exciting for me too, but we have a problem." He looks back at North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth and they all come up to stand behind him.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask.

"When Anna went on her date with Hans, Claira went with them." Jack starts, "And I called her to tell her I was going to work and we talked for a bit and..."

"What? Spit it out Jack!" I say, getting more and more worried by the second.

"Anna's missing."

"What?!" I shout.

"Claira turned back to look at them and they were gone." Jack explains.

"Oh my God, they got her. They got her. They got her and it was all my fault! I should've stayed. I shouldn't have left my goddamned room!" I fall to my knees and put my head in my hands.

"We can help you find her love." Bunny says, hopping up to me. Tooth flies in front of me and hovers to look me in the eye.

"Elsa, we'll be able to find her." She reassures me.

"How?" I croak. It's North who answers this time.

"We're the guardians, and we'll get your sister back."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! But I hope you liked the chapter! The song Elsa sang was called "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion or you could look up the Glee version... Both are amazing!:D:D And another video you should look up is, "Christina Bianco Let It Go Cover." She impersonates a lot of different singers and she's amazing! Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Isabelle**


End file.
